vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Segunda (2nd) Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 2nd Espada, Former King of Hueco Mundo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Axemanship, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Time Dilation (Can reduce the speed of any target which comes near him with Senescencia), Corrosion Inducement, Durability Negation and Age Manipulation (Can accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. Can age and deteriorate every object around him in Resurrección. Can dissolve Kidō using Respira), Transformation (With Resurrección), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Forcefield Creation (Over Age and Time manipulation. He has a different power covering the surface of his body that repelled his own power), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable or superior to Tier Harribel. Should be stronger than Shikai Tōshirō Hitsugaya), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (His Resurrección was stated to be powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Should have the same effects as the Gran Rey Cero), Respira ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with and tag Suì-Fēng, a Shunpo master and one of the swiftest combatants in Soul Society) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level, higher with Hierro (Should be more durable than base Ulquiorra Cifer) | Large Island level (Should be at least as durable as or more durable than Ressurreccion Harribel and Ulquiorra), his Senescencia also protects him from incoming attacks by deteriorating them, higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without issue and also with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Capable of fighting even with his body rotting away. Range: Extended melee range with Arrogante, several kilometres with Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Arrogante, Caja Negación Intelligence: Baraggan is quite the insightful character as his apperance may give. He was able to deduce that the Jūreichi was a fake and its four pillars needed to be destroyed first in order to reveal the real Jūreichi. In fact, he further concluded that the four pillars would be in the cardinal points. He is also quite the effective leader as he commanded large armies of Hollows when he was originally king of Hueco Mundo thousands of years ago. Weaknesses: The barrier he uses to protect himself from the effects of his ability can be negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Descorrer: An Arrancar technique that allows them to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Living World. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even foes that are far stronger, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. Senescencia: Baraggan's aspect of death as an Espada is aging. He possesses abilities based around time manipulation due to it. *'Time Dilation Field:' A field that surrounds Baraggan that slows the time around him. It prevents surprise attacks and slows all attacks while leave the attacker open for a counter. *'Age Acceleration:' Baraggan can rapidly accelerate the aging of whatever he touches. It is rapid enough to accelerate the aging of Suì-Fēng's arm to a point of being brittle enough to instantly break. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Arrogante: Baraggan's Resurrección that is released upon the command Decay. His person is entirely shrouded in a dark cloak and his body is transformed to a skeleton with a crown. It grants new abilities and further amplifies his previous abilities. *'Respira:' Baraggan generates a miasma that spreads outwards to rapidly age everything caught in it or making contact with it. It can even affect inanimate objects or energy projections like Kidō. The aging is rapid enough to near-instantly turn skeletonize Suì-Fēng's arm despite her Shinigami being able to live over thousands of years. *'Gran Caida:' Barragan summons a large axe to fight his enemies in close range. File:Senescencia.gif|Senescencia File:Respira.gif|Respira File:Gran Caída.gif|Gran Caída Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Kings Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Energy Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Age Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Arrancar Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6